A New Dawn
by Asherah Isa
Summary: After spending 12000 years roaming and being the only half vampire on earth, Bella lost her control on her power after perfecting it and simultaneously finds her true mate...how would she manage both of it together and could she trust him after what she faced in her so long life..Could past guilt and hurt allow her to make new acquaintances..Could Edward help her get over past...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fanfic. pls have mercy . pls vote...

love

Asherah Isa

Disclaimer. all characters belongs to sm i dont own anything

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror assessing my outfit for my first day in Forks High. I had put on dark blue denim jeans and white tank top. I let my long dark brown hair down and brushed it few times. I never cared about my appearance ,but today was a different story. Honestly, i was nervous because i don't have any idea what to expect on my first day since it has been a long time i have attended high schools. I got ready , took my bag and went downstairs. I saw Charlie sitting in chair near kitchen reading newspaper. He saw me and gestured towards the other chair. He pushed a bowl of cereals in front of me and I politely declined. He didn't push further and let it go. I was glad he did because I hunted last night and i can't tell him that and I can't exactly tell him that I am a vampire , more precisely a half vampire and it will not at all be easy explaining him that I am his great great so many great aunt that looks like 17 year old girl. But really I am 12000 years old. "Are you ready for your first day ?", he asked. As ready as i ever can be...I really don't appreciate the idea of staying in the room full of humans but I can't tell him that. I sighed. Wondering whether my decision was right or not. Staying with human and maintaining human facade will be a tough job. Charlie cleared his throat and I realised i need to answer him. But Charlie spoke again," Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine". With that said he patted my back and went to his cruiser. Even I got up and went to the truck Charlie had bought for me. While driving, my mind drifted to the reason I m staying with Charlie. Charlie is the last living descendant of my sister and I wanted to stay with last piece of her family before I lose him. I clearly remembered the day she died for me. No,not today i told myself, today is not the day to remember past. I took my mind off it and started wondering about school, when i finally realized that i reached there. Ah, finally.

Guys pls vote... if i get any vote then i ll update soon... vote will onlu encourage me to write... i m new to this... so pls guys pls vote...

love

Asherah Isa


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST DAY**

_Author's Note_: Thanks to all of you guys... I never expected any review on my first chapter but really your reviews made my day... thanks to you guys...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM. I own nothing.

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

As soon as I parked my truck, I could hear people whispering. I took my bag and got out of my truck.

"Wow! She is gorgeous."

"She must be Chief's Swan's niece"

"She looks like a model"

I ignored them as best as I could and made my way to the office to collect my timetable.

Classes went by. Soon it was lunch time. I sat with my new friends who are overly friendly according to me of course. The only one who genuinely wanted to be friend was Angela. I sat at my table with Angela at my right saving me from Mike and Jessica to left; to her left were Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben to Angela's right. Mike was babbling about something he did last week. When the wind blew, I smelt the most intoxicating smell.

VAMPIRES.

All my senses flared and I started scanning the room, that's when I saw five inhumanly beautiful faces. I stopped the urge to crouch in defense. I saw them again. Two girls and three boys. One of them had a long wavy hair and was beautiful even for a vampire; with her was a big burly man with short curly hair. There was small girl somewhat pixie like with short black spiky hair in all direction with her was a blond boy who looked like he was in pain!? Then at the last my eyes fell on the most handsome man I ever saw. He had a messy bronze hair. I had a sudden urge to wrap my fingers around his hair. Jessica nudged me and I asked her or her herself told me.

"That's Edward ", pointing at the messy bronze hair guy "he is single though no one is good enough here for him." Vampires with gold eyes. Veggie vamps .. Interesting...

EDWARD. I turned to see him only to find five pairs of eyes staring at me with confusion and astonishment. I quickly turned my back to them and letting my brown hair hide my face. There is no way in the hell they know what I am. To them or to most of vampires I am myth. I have to be careful. They can't know about me. I have to be careful.

"I can't read her ", Edward whispered to his family which was clearly not meant to be heard by any humans. But my super hearing sort of helped me. What did he mean he can't hear me?! Maybe he is a mind reader. To confirm my suspicion, I doubled checked my mental shield and pulled it down.

"He is quite handsome" I thought and quickly snapped my shield back to its place, it wrapped around like it never left. His gasp gave me confirmation I needed. He was a freaking mind reader.

Bell rang signalling that the lunch was over. T dumped my tray and made my way to biology.

* * *

I know this is short but I promise I will try and write long next chapter. So guys please review and tell me how it was. And I don't mind negative feedbacks it will surely help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: BIOLOGY

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to SM. I own nothing.

* * *

**BIOLOGY**

I would have stayed longer but I don't want five vampires literally staring my face as if they saw an alien. I silently made my way to biology. Mr. Banner signed the slip and asked me to take a seat. Well, it was nice that he didn't make me stand in front of class and introduce. That's kind of awkward even for me.

I made my way to the only empty desk and sat. I was taking my book out when someone settled on the empty chair beside me. My nostrils flared at the vampire scent. I instinctively turned and found none other than EDWARD. His expression was unreadable. I quickly masked my surprised face and stare at the desk letting my hair cover my face. I peeked through the curtain of my hair to find him glaring at me with his pitch black eyes. Wonderful, now not only I have a glaring vampire as a partner but also thirsty.

I paid no mind to lecture going on, instead my mind wandered to the bronze hair handsome boy beside me. The class seemed to drag on longer than others. Was it because the day was finally coming to close or because of the thirsty vampire beside me? What was wrong with him? Is this his normal behaviour? If he can't handle thirst then why risking human life around him? Or is it me who is mistaken by his black eyes?

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted my decision. He was glaring down at me again eyes full of revulsion. It made me flinch. If looks could kill I would certainly be dead right now.

The bell rang making me jump. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting hyped up? Certain vampire is really getting on my nerves.

The lectures passed by blur.

I submitted the slip at office and my way to my car. I saw Edward and Alice beside a silver Volvo discussing or rather I say arguing very lowly even I had a problem hearing with my super senses.

I left it there and made my way home.

* * *

I completed my homework and was now lying on my bed thinking about my day which made me automatically think of Edward which now made me think of other problems. Firstly, I m living in a territory of a vampire coven which is against law if the coven leader is not informed. I don't really care about laws but if they found out about me then it could mean a war or volturi finding out about me. If I would inform them about my presence here, I would have to tell them about me. If they are not trustworthy they could expose me again leading to volturi finding about me. Either way it's too much of risk to stay here. But I can't just leave Charlie here. I would need to make a decision fast but for now it's time to prepare dinner.

After dinner I called my night and made my way to my room. I again started pondering my problems but I couldn't find any appropriate way to hide my secret. Charlie is asleep so I jumped out of the window and started running into forest to clear my head. Running was always my best way to clear my head.

I put on my physical shield and made myself nearly invisible and ran. I don't want to risk running into someone. I ran and ran and saw a white house. Who lived in middle of forest? My question was answered by my senses as I smelt vampire scents. Seven different vampire scents. I was about to go ahead and see what they were up to. I could study their behaviour it would help me in making my decision. But suddenly a blond vampire jasper and Emmett came flying outside wrestling with each other. I ran out of there before they could find me.

I got back home and slept pushing my thoughts at the back of my mind. I would think about the solution tomorrow, right now I need to take a good night sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: sorry for late update but I had few problems to sort out. I can't promise to update soon. But reviews will always encourage me. Thank you .

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Meadow

Author Note: thanks for the review guys really... I wasn't planning on updating soon but you guys reviews encouraged me. So I started writing this chapter as soon as I could...so here is this next chapter dedicated to all you guys...

For those who have questions about Bella's power, she sort of has ability to copy abilities but that's just a basic. I will give explanation in next one or two chapters... till then it's a secret ... and for the invisibility shield it's sort of like Fred's power (the newborn from Victoria's army and no, she didn't copy it from him)

Any questions you can pm (or can email me and my id is in my bio) or review me..! Thank you..!

Love

Asherah Isa...!

* * *

**MEADOW**

It's been a long time I had a dream. I was so used to the nightmares haunting me; it's actually nice to wake up with such a nice fresh mood. But I was confused. I dreamt a about boy, I couldn't see his face but I could see the surrounding clearly. We were at certain meadow, just laying on ground and whispering.

He said, "I will love you always and forever..." that's when I woke up at the sound of the stupid alarm clock Charlie had set up for me.

I brushed got ready and went down to make breakfast. By the time Charlie came down I was ready with bacon and eggs. After breakfast Charlie went to station while I picked my bag and made my way to school.

I parked at the usual place. As soon I got down, my nose filled with vampire scent or rather scents. I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper standing beside silver Volvo. As soon as I made eye contact with Edward I felt a strange feeling. A feeling which was foreign to me. I quickly look down and made my way to English lecture.

I sat beside Angela wondering about Edward which led me to the problems I was wondering about other night. I should have taken a bit of Edward's power; it would help me to learn what they thought about me. Do they have any suspicion? But I couldn't do it not at least without him knowing. If it was any other situation I would have tried but if I couldn't learn his power and lost control it could expose me. Bringing me back at the same question what should I do? Should I tell them? Could I trust them? What was the feeling I felt at the parking lot? The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

The lectures passed by and soon it was time for lunch. I sat with my so called friends. Lunch was nothing special beside some stare – stare game between me and Edward. Other than that Mike and Eric trying to gain my attention. Though after lunch was the lecture I was dreading the most. BIOLOGY.

I took my sat beside Edward. He bronze hair messed up. And surprisingly he was smiling.!? He turned towards me while I was settling down.

"Hi! I am Edward Cullen and you must be Bella Swan, right?"

I was stunned with his velvety voice. I masked my face and nodded not trusting my voice.

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself the other day", he said.

"No, it's ok "

"How do you like forks? I mean you are from phoenix so it's different from there right."

"Yeah, it is. But like rain so it's nice here."

Mr. Banner came in at that point so Edward didn't speak.

He is not an arrogant as I thought anyway. Soon the lecture was over, though Edward just left without even a goodbye. He is literally weird or just has multiple personality disorder.

I didn't have any more conversation with Edward that day. Even I dint see him at the end of the day in parking lot but his family stood there. I guess he ran home.

I completed my home work quickly and ran into forest to clear my head. I just ran not really paying attention to the track. I suddenly stopped and found myself in a meadow. Not only in some meadow but it was exactly the same one I had in my dream. I recognised a faint vampire scent. Not some random vampire scent but Edward's. It was just hours old, sometime around like after school. That means he ran from school and came here?!

I looked around the meadow. It was beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even describe it.

The meadow was small, perfectly round and filled with wild flowers- violet, yellow and white. I could here bubbling music of stream nearby. It was better than my dream. I was so absorbed in its beauty that I didn't catch the scent until it was too close.

EDWARD.

I turned around just to see Edward standing at the edge with a perfectly masked and unreadable expression. He had folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why should I answer you? It's not like you own the place or anything!" the words left my mouth before I could stop it. Now he looked angry. Wow! Brilliant job Bella. Now you have to deal with an angry vampire.

"No, it's just that it's not safe for you at the middle forest", he replied sounding concerned.

"Not safe. You are also here, so it hardly makes this place safe for you. Anyways I was just hiking", take that vamp.

He looked like I just caught him with his hand in cookie jar like a kid.

"You should probably go home, it's getting dark", he said. What a brilliant comeback Edward!

I was just about to move when he called me.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?" I answered . Why was he asking me that?

"No, it's just I was concerned."

"Ok, then see you tomorrow good bye".

He didn't reply and I just walked out in a human pace. I didn't go home; Edward's question was about something else. I didn't catch.

I waited for few minutes and then pulled my invisible physical shield and made my way to Cullen house.

I stood behind tree in darkness and try to hear them. They were talking or rather whispering.

Suddenly Edward stood up and faced a blond man, probably the coven leader.

"No Carlisle, really there is something about her that is off", he said.

**Hell no**.

* * *

**Author's Note**: probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways Edward has a doubt. Let's see if he figures it out or Bella tells him. I would love the reviews. And thanks to the people who added this as favourites or following it. Thank you guys.

Love,

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Spy

* * *

**SPY**

"No Carlisle, really there is something about her that is off", he said.

**Hell no.**

'What does he mean by that? Okay okay Bella. Calm down let's see what they think', I thought to myself.

I could say the blond man Carlisle, he looked confused. And I think everyone else was.

"She is a human, Edward", Rosalie snapped

"Just because you can read her mind doesn't mean-"

"Rose, enough", Carlisle interrupted "Edward, son, continue".

"Carlisle, today I saw her in a meadow ",

"So-", Rose interrupted. Edward was glaring towards her I guess.

Edward continued, "I saw her in a meadow. The meadow is in a middle of forest, no human can find it so easily."

"Edward, that doesn't mean she is not human", Jasper said calmly.

"Will you guys shut up and let me continue without any interruption!" Edward growled.

Wow! This guy is such an epitome of patience. This is going to be quite interesting.

Such an amusing family.

"as I was saying", Edward continued," Her scent in the meadow was different".

Oh no!

"She doesn't smell like humans".

Everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean Edward? She smelled like a normal human in school, you sat beside her in biology", Alice said.

"Yeah I know Alice. But that's not it", Edward said.

"Her heartbeat, it's not like humans".

Everyone gasped.

"Its slower like humming bird", Edward continued.

"Wow! Edward, you are observing Bella quite a lot huh!" Emmett said laughing.

Oh no. what should i do now all my worries about telling them were swirling around my head. Making my physical sheild snap down.

"Wait! Guys I think someone is out there!" said Alice

I immediately snapped my shield back and ran at my full speed back to Charlie's.

I wasn't in a mood to go to school because I couldn't sleep the whole night. Worried about the Cullen's and my secret.

I brushed up and threw on any clothes and made my way downstairs.

Charlie had gone early today. I drank coffee and took a granola bar and went to school.

Lectures passed by. I didn't saw any Cullen's. That should make me happy but it made me more worried.

I made my way for lunch and sat down beside Angela and Jessica.

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. Before I can see who was that is smelled the scent. Edward.

I turned around to see the messy bronze hair god like man.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Edward asked.

I just nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

Author's Note: thanks to all reviews...And people who is following or added as favourites...I am really grateful.

I know this is short but I will make a longer chapter next time

I will update sooner if I hit 15 or 20 reviews.

At least **15** reviews.

Thank you!

Love

_**Asherah Isa...!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: First Day

* * *

**FIRST DAY**

Edward's pov

High school.

First day at high school is nothing new to me and my siblings. Others were okay with it except me and jasper. Jasper because he still doesn't trust himself with the thirst. And me, well hearing hundreds of voices in your head is quite irritating. Several hundreds of these voices out of boredom. They usually were about different things not today though it was all consumed of the new girl.

I caught the glimpse of the girl in others mind. She will be new talk for at least two weeks.

Lunch time wasn't anything we enjoyed. We were sitting in our own group separate from others. I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of cafeteria. That's when I heard my name called out loud not in mind. "That's Edward", said Jessica, "he is single though no one is good enough here for him."

All my siblings turned to stare at her. She saw me and quickly turned back letting her brown hair hid her face. My siblings urged me to check on her mind as if I don't know what my responsibility is. Yeah right, responsibility. It was sort of my responsibility to know her reaction. I acted as a look out, for lack of a better word, for my family. To protect us. If anyone ever grew suspicions I would give an early warning which makes things easier. Now things in hand, I focused on her mind but I couldn't hear anything. I turned again to see if she has moved but no she was sitting there. I could hear nothing but silence from the place she was sitting.

I felt a moment of unease.

I can hear my sibling's uneasiness.

"I can't read her", I whispered to my siblings. No humans could have heard us. My siblings' thoughts went on an overdrive. I blocked them all out and again concentrated on her mind.

"He is quite handsome" I heard from her and then there was nothing like I never heard anything I gasped.

I was about go over to her and demand for answers but the bell rang bringing me back to my senses. My siblings didn't notice though they were all busy with the piece of information I gave before. I won't tell them anything else, till I can find out for real.

* * *

Author's Note: I wanted to post all of Edward's pov in one chapter but I couldn't work it out. And I have my exams to prepare for. So it's just a short chapter to inform u guys. I won't be updating soon maybe by end of this month or something. I will try though.

Thank you for all the reviews guys.

And how about **30** reviews this time...!

Thank you

Love

**_Asherah Isa...!_**


End file.
